Ezekiel and Tyler
This article focuses on the interactions between Ezekiel and Tyler. Total Drama Comeback Tyler and Ezekiel didn't really know each other when the second season started, never having a chance to in Total Drama Island due to the latter getting voted off first. Then Courtney and Duncan started to get vocally abusive, then physically, towards Tyler and Ezekiel, and the two felt estranged from their team. That first night, Tyler and Ezekiel found themselves talking at the end of the dock, discussing how they felt about the first season, the other people in the contest, and the problems they were having. The two bonded, and thus both had the spirit to get back into the game. Tyler helped Ezekiel learn more about the real world, and continuously helped his buddy. When Ezekiel confessed what was bothering him and why he didn't want to join the show to Bridgette, he told Tyler at the same time. Tyler and Bridgette comforted him over his home troubles, and thus the three were closer than before. Eventually, Tyler was voted off in the soccer challenge, but Ezekiel made sure it wasn't on a bad note, and got a stadium full of people to give him a big applause in farewell. Tyler gave Ezekiel his iPod before he left to help him feel beter. Tyler supported Ezekiel to win at the finale, and had to encourage him to keep moving when he was distracted by his new girlfriend Heather. Total Drama Battlegrounds Ezekiel and Tyler's friendship continued on as per normal in the next season, with Ezekiel needing help with his relationship with Heather. The two have been very close, and more so than normal... In the Boat Race, Chris Maclean demanded that two boys had to kiss at the end because of a major fan request. Tyler and Ezekiel agreed, much to the delight of Izzy. After that, Tyler jokingly says that it's hard to look at him again. Also, in the Blimp Race, Tyler hit his head on the bottom of the blimp's cargo hold, and went loopy; during that time, he overheard a challenge was about kissing, and seized Ezekiel for a kiss. The next challenge, while Tyler was enjoying a dinner at Eat at Macleans, he became really worried when he was told that they won't be back at the elimination ceremony, fearing that Ezekiel could be eliminated and he wouldn't be there to say goodbye. Tyler has also been there to help Ezekiel with his girlfriend problems, like when Heather was furious when Anita kissed the prairie boy's cheek. Trivia *The pairing name for these two is Tyzeke. *In Total Drama Island, both Ezekiel and Tyler share the same voice actor (Peter Oldring). *Tyler and Ezekiel have the dubious honor of being the boys that have kissed most times (twice so far). *In relation to the previous point, this even led Lindsay to believe that they use to kiss on a regular basis; she is thrilled to know Tyler thinks she is a better kisser than Ezekiel. *Both have brown hair, get hurt a lot, died a lot in VR challenges, hate (or hated) Courtney, and have a minor conflict with Colin. *They're both Killer Bass boys dating Screaming Gopher girls (Heather and Lindsay respectively). *Even though TKN has suggested it to fans, especially those who love yaoi, there hasn't been any Tyzeke drawings done based off of the TDC series. Gallery Ezekiel.png|Ezekiel. Tyler.png|Tyler. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships